s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Djon Daoux
Parents Djon's parents were spies for the Clawdites, living among the Zolander populations trying to collect information for the Clawdite resistance movement. Djon's relationship with his parents was very strange as a result. How many parents encourage you to lie your whole life (even more than most Clawdites do)? As a result, he didn't learn many morals from his parents, which contributed to his raising. However, they also taught him how to blend in with crowds, and become invisible in the busy urban streets. Early Years Djon, like mentioned above, spent the years of his youth spying for the Cladite resistance movement, so he lived a life of danger, deceit, and war as long as he could remember. As a result his schooling suffered greatly, he was barely able to eke out a basic level of education moving from school to school as his parents played their dangerous game. Adolescence When he was an Adolescent, Djon, in his younger years, assisted his parents in spying. However, Djon found, since he lived among his 'enemies' all of his life...he didn't particularly care one way or the other about the struggle. As someone with very few morals would, he eventually decided to leave because, well...what was he getting out of it? His parents were barely paid enough to survive in enemy territory. They did it because they believed in their cause. Djon? Didn't care. So Djon saved for many years, and when he was 17, he slipped away from his parents, made his way to a spaceport, and hired the first ship off. After that, he decided on becoming a Bounty Hunter, due to his racial affinity for that kind of work. So he apprenticed himself to a Bounty Hunter, and learned how to fight. He continued this for 6 years, apprenticing, and saving. Scrimping. And then finally, his master got him a license, and he was considered a full Bounty Hunter. Recent Events Recently, Ash has finally paid off his ship, and is free of most of the large amounts of debt that comes with a starship. He has come to the Smuggler's Moon eager to find some work. Now that he's no longer in the hole...it's time to earn cash to earn fame. Psyche: Djon, if he were in D&D, would be Neutral Evil. He really doesn't care about anybody or anything but himself. He has been lying and deceiving his entire life, and as a result, lying to people comes as naturally to him as the truth, and he really can't tell the difference many times himself, living as so many different people. However, the little scruples he does have comes from self-interest. He will never betray an employer, and will do whatever he reasonably can to complete a contract once he accepts it, if it's in good faith. Skills Djon is good at stealth, infiltration, and the business of death. What isn't he good at? Well, he has had a poor education, and as a result, is limited in his shapeshifting because he doesn't -know- a lot about many races, so cannot imitate them well without a lot of careful study and observation. Category:Stubs Category:Characters Category:Independent Category:Bounty Hunters